


Honorary Group Member

by CartoonNetwork90s



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, South Park, Super Friends, The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen, Minor Violence, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNetwork90s/pseuds/CartoonNetwork90s
Summary: After having a fight with Cartman, Kyle has had enough then leaves since Stan, Kenny and Erica are gone he was asked to hangout with the four heartthrobs and well known boys at school: Henry, Justin, Trent and Zan. Kyle accepts their offer and hangout with them making Cartman jealous. Meanwhile, Eddy and Kevin has a competition on who can make the best Art Project in Art class.





	Honorary Group Member

At Cartoon Network School everyone was outside enjoying their nice and calm afternoon well except for two people we all know, we see Kyle Brofloski and

Eric Cartman arguing as usual since they were the only ones there since Stan was out in a mission for Dexter, Kenny died again due to getting ran over by a bus wont be back until later on tonight or tomorrow and Erica is in the Principal's office for beating up Sarah Hill again.

Kyle: goddamn it Cartman! why did you take my money?!

Cartman: Ay! for one I didn't take your money I don't need your greedy Jew money your just upset because your hippie boyfriend isn't here to help you with your PMS

Kyle: *growled* Shut up Fatass I'm getting tired of your bullshit! Your supposed to be my friend and yet your always belittle me, my people and even call my mom is a bitch!

Cartman: *shrugged as he didn't care well she is

Kyle: I can't take it anymore I'm gonna walk away from you lard boy and don't talk to me!

Cartman: good! I don't want your dirty Jew germs anyway maybe you can get someone to help you with your PMS since your butt buddy is gone  
for a while! Maybe those four pretty boys can do it for you!

Kyle just flipped him off and walked away from him everyone looked at them before returning what they were doing so they wouldn't get involed since they knew how Cartman can   
get when they piss him off same goes for Kyle as well but, unknown to them the four familiar teenage boys was watching them behind the school building they were HenryChan , Justin Reid , Trent McCord and Zan or the girls like to call them the Hearttrobs of the school because they are very popular with the girls and even the guys sometimes gets jealous and calls them the pretty boys. 

Trent: *frowned * that's the seventh time Cartman and Kyle have been fighting this week

Zan: think we could do something? I Hate to see them fight again

Justin : *looking over at the oldest Chan Sibling * what you think Henry?

Henry: hmm maybe we could have Kyle to come and hang with us since Stan, Kenny and Erica are gone besides Kyle is the more sane ones out of the five besides Stan too.

The other boys nodded to that and waited until its lunchtime to come and talk to Kyle.


End file.
